Attack of the City from the Sky
by falco87
Summary: takes place a bit after OoT. cool story, please r and r ...*chapter 2 up*...short, but gives alot of info...
1. chapter 1

Our story starts months after Oot, but before Majora's Mask.  
  
Following Link's heroic quest which save Hyrule, he was sent back to the time before he was an adult.so he did not remember anything about his quest that took place 7 years in the future. He remembered up to where he met princess Zelda for the first time in her courtyard.  
  
One night, Link began to have dreams.very vibrant and detailed dreams. They all took place in different locations, a massive temple of fire, an ancient temple in a desert, and others.Link did not know that these dreams were actually what he had went through 7 years in the future. On one night, Link had a dream of a man in Dark Armor who brought terror and fear to Hyrule. Perplexed at these occurrences, link decided to leave his sanctuary of Kokiri forest, and travel to Hyrule castle and talk to the princess. So, he grabbed his sword and shield that were hanging from his wall, and his fairy ocarina from a drawer, and set off for the castle.  
  
After numerous days of traveling (with side trips to lake Hylia and Lon Lon ranch) he arrived at Hyrule market. The market hadn't changed at all since the last time he was there. He recognized the mask salesman who had employed him for a while. The mask man had a massive pack on his back and was holding a satchel that seemed to have contained something heart-shaped. Link asked, "Hey, what's in your satchel there?" The mask man replied "NOTHING!!! I HAVE NOTHING IN HERE BUT A FEW CHEAP KEATON MASKS, NOW SCRAM!!!" Link shrugged off this and continued up to the castle.  
  
He didn't feel like having to bribe the good for nothing guards, so he pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby which granted him full access to the castle.  
  
Link found Zelda sitting in her courtyard admiring the flowers. When she saw him she was delighted. The 2 chitchatted for a while, and just when link was about to bring up his dreams, Zelda did. She told him of nightmares she had been having and not knowing what they meant. Link was astounded. The two talked of their dreams for numerous hours. Zelda told of a dream and described the man in dark armor also, which she remembered as being "Sir Gannondorf" an assistant to her father. The dream was of him at a pedestal in a very dark chapel.He was laughing insanely and said "I CAN FINNALLY COME BACK!!!" At this time Zelda woke up and suggested they turn in for the night.  
  
Zelda kindly gave Link a guest bedroom. Link slept in a deep sleep, but a few hours into his slumber a massive trembling awaked him. He went out to his balcony and witnessed a giant landmass rising from the center of Hyrule field. Link was terrified at what he saw next.  
  
The landmass, floating at least a mile in the air, took the shape of a city, and in the center of it, a massive obelisk with a massive eyeball on top. It looked around the land, and finally focused on kokiri forest. Suddenly a massive amount of energy gathered around the eye and it fired a hellacious beam of fire upon the forest.link fainted.  
  
Remember.remember  
  
"Remember what?!?"  
  
I met you in the future, but you don't remember.I taught you a very important skill, which seems, as you will need again.  
  
"What?"  
  
You know the din's fire attack, but instead of using your anger and rage to release a massive ball of fire, think of love, and Nayru will come to your aid.  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Just do what I have said and you will be able to save this world.  
  
Link awakens.  
  
  
  
End chapter one  
  
Please r-and-r  
  
This is my first fic lemme know what you think 


	2. chapter 2

*Chapter 2*  
  
Link wakes up lying on his balcony.  
  
He looks at the view and is utterly terrified at what has happened. He looks in the direction of Kokiri Forest and sees only a massive fire.he looks in the direction of Lake Hylia, and there is only a massive crater left.he looks at death mountain and finds it gushing with lava.he looks in the direction of Gerudo Canyon.a full fledged wasteland.he looks in the direction of the Zora's domain.seems as though a vast ocean has been formed.Lon Lon ranch, gone.and then he looks at the top of the massive city floating up a mile in the sky and sees that the obelisk is pointed right in his direction charging energy.  
  
Suddenly a sense hits Link and he begins casting din's fire.but then at the last minute he thinks of his love of life, and Zelda, and all of Hyrule.  
  
Link is suddenly surrounded by a blue aura, and just as the obelisk fires, he is knocked off his feet.he feels no pain though, but he sees the entire castle being obliterated from existence, with him in the middle of it all. Within 5 seconds, the entire castle is gone, everything, gone. He is left standing in the spot where the castle once stood. He sees the obelisk look directly up and almost look as though it powers down.  
  
His blue shield of light suddenly goes out as quick as it appeared, and Link plots his next move.  
  
*End Chapter 2* 


End file.
